


Dragon's Child

by Amethyst_Moon



Series: it's a long way to walk [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Kai Leng History, Gen, Harry raises Kai, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Moon/pseuds/Amethyst_Moon
Summary: Before Cerberus, before even the Alliance: Kai Leng and the immortal Master of Death.





	

**[2167 CE]**

 

It was a cold winter’s twilight when Kai first met the man known as Harry Potter.

 

He didn’t know it at the time, of course, being rather more busy surviving another night. The wind whistled past his little alcove under the bridge. He tightened his arms around his legs, shivering.

 

* * *

 

 

**[2185 CE]**

Harry strolled towards the center of the temple in the way only those without a care in the world could. “Shepard, look what I -  _ Kai? _ ”

The boy he had raised, now a man, was crouching before the commander with a sword in hand, evidently gearing up for a fight. His head (is that a  _ visor _ , what the hell) twitched towards Harry then stilled, but otherwise didn’t show any reaction.

A shot went off.

An overzealous companion, no doubt, but nevertheless Harry felt his face lengthen into a snout. He couldn’t describe the feeling of transforming; no one could, even until the end of the wizarding era. A witch around the 2090s had gotten closest: a smooth shifting between forms was like coming home, like relaxing after a long day on constant guard. Magic couldn’t really be described. Not like science could.

No matter how much that fact made researchers rip their hair out in frustration, it was a damn impressive sight to see it in action. Particularly a form like Harry’s animagus. In no time at all, a white dragon, serpentine in shape and more snake than wyrm stood where he once did. He slipped through the air to coil around Kai and raised his head like a cobra, flaring and intimidating. He lifted his lips in a snarl.

“Kai is  _ mine _ , Commander.”

For her part, Shepard realized that she had misunderstood his intentions, that day after the Cerberus coup. She tightened her grip on her raised rifle. “The hell are you doing, Harry!?”

“Protecting me and mine. Is that not right?”

“He’s Cerberus! Get out of the way!”

A sniper shot slammed into his spine, where Kai’s head would have been if Harry hadn’t moved. As it was, he’d have a deep bruise bloom there before long. He swung his head down, basilisk eyes staring into Garrus’. “So be it.” He uncoiled to stand, though his tail curled around Kai’s legs still. “You might say I’m a traitor, but how can a few months compare to the years I’ve raised him? My snakelet is under my protection, and will be as long as he lives.”

 


End file.
